1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic generator, a program writing method, etc., particularly to an ultrasonic generator having a control system easily changeable in accordance with a cleaning application or a cleaning process, a program writing method, etc.
2. Background Art
FIG. 8 is a schematic view showing the constitution of a conventional ultrasonic vibration apparatus. The ultrasonic vibration apparatus is one constituting a part of an ultrasonic cleaning machine, and is an apparatus for giving ultrasonic vibration, when cleaning an object to be cleaned (not shown) by using a cleaning fluid (not shown), to the cleaning fluid. The apparatus has a generator main body 38, and an ultrasonic transducer 39 connected to the generator main body 38 by a connector (not shown).
The ultrasonic cleaning machine is a machine for cleaning an object to be cleaned by oscillating a signal for ultrasonic vibration from the generator main body 38, transmitting the signal for ultrasonic vibration to the ultrasonic transducer 39, and giving ultrasonic vibration generated by the ultrasonic transducer 39 to the cleaning fluid.
The generator main body 38 has a signal generation circuit 41, and the signal generator 41 is electrically connected to a signal modulation circuit 42. The signal modulation circuit 42 is electrically connected to a signal amplification circuit 43, and the signal amplification circuit 43 is electrically connected to a power amplification circuit 44. The power amplification circuit 44 is electrically connected to an output adjustment circuit 45, and the output adjustment circuit 45 is electrically connected to a power control circuit 46. The power control circuit 46 is electrically connected to a power supply circuit 47, and the power supply circuit 47 is electrically connected to the power amplification circuit 44.
In addition, the output adjustment circuit 45 is electrically connected to a phase comparison circuit 48, and the phase comparison circuit 48 is electrically connected to a frequency control circuit 49. Moreover, the output adjustment circuit 45 is electrically connected to the ultrasonic transducer 39 via a connector (not shown).